Back In the Atmosphere
by LexaLexie
Summary: Doug and Carol finally talk about how things really have changed. And that moment that he finally realized it.


Author: Lexa  
  
Email- c_rossingjordan@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Synopsis: Doug and Carol finally talk about how things really have changed. And that moment that he finally realized it.  
  
Spoilers: Don't think there are any.  
  
Comments: Ok, I know some of this is a bit out of character, but indulge me a bit, k? I liked writing it, been waiting a while to write something like this. Anyways, tell me what y'all think.  
  
Oh, btw, the song is "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.  
  
  
  
~Back In the Atmosphere~  
  
******************************  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey  
  
******************************  
  
She saw the funny smile he was giving her.  
  
"What?" She laughed.  
  
He shook his head, "Never mind."  
  
"What is it Doug?"  
  
"Just looking at you reminded me...."  
  
"Reminded you...... of what?"  
  
"How much you've changed."  
  
********************  
  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
  
And that heaven is overrated  
  
*********************  
  
"You've changed too." Carol replied after a small pause.  
  
"I never used to see you smile the way you do now."  
  
She looked down at her glass and whirled the coke at the bottom around.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" He looked at her apologetically.  
  
"No, no, that's fine. I was just..... thinking."  
  
****************************  
  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
  
One without a permanent scar  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there  
  
*********************  
  
"Is there anything I could have done?"  
  
"Done? Done about what?"  
  
"Is there anything I.. or anybody else... could have done to stop you from trying to hurt yourself?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, then looked past him outside the window. It was dark outside, but the city was still bustling about, bursting with life.  
  
"That was a long time ago Doug."  
  
"I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no, that's ok."  
  
He leaned towards her, his forehead resting lightly on hers. "I'm sorry....." he whispered.  
  
"I told you... it's ok..."  
  
"No, not that." He paused for a moment. "I should have seen it coming."  
  
******************************  
  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey  
  
***********************  
  
"Where is all this coming from anyways Doug?"  
  
He tucked her thick hair gently behind her ears, looking into her eyes. Even her eyes had changed. "I saw you smile... and...."  
  
"And......"  
  
"I realized I never knew what it really was like to see you smile back then. I never knew what it was like to see you look so... "  
  
"......Alive?"  
  
He chuckled softly, "Yah, I guess that would be the word to use."  
  
"A bit ironic, hun? After trying to kill myself, I became more alive."  
  
***********************************  
  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land  
  
***********************  
  
The two of them layed on the couch quietly. All the lights were down and the television hadn't been touched all night. Doug was leaned against the side of the couch, his arms gently around Carol.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you," she finally let those words slip through her lips.  
  
He looked at her sadly, "Sweetie-"  
  
"-I didn't mean to hurt you. Or Mark. Or Susan. Or Helen. Or anybody else. I didn't mean to make you mad at me-"  
  
"Carol..... we were only worried about you..."  
  
"You seemed mad."  
  
"I was."  
  
"You just said-"  
  
"I was mad at myself."  
  
*********************  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back to the Milky Way  
  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there  
  
*********************  
  
"At first I didn't believe it."  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"That anything had changed. You seemed to be the same as before."  
  
"So what made you finally realize it?"  
  
"I realized that everything you did was different. Not what you did, but how you did it-it was almost like a fire had been ignited inside of you. Realized that I had never seen that fire before. And that I didn't want to live without it."  
  
********************  
  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  
  
**********************  
  
"When did that fire burn out in the first place?"  
  
"You know, I really don't remember. Seemed like it had been gone forever."  
  
He squeezed her gently, "Promise me it won't happen again. Promise me that fire won't ever die again."  
  
"It won't. I can never go back to being like that. Never."  
  
*****************  
  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
  
And head back toward the Milky Way  
  
******************* 


End file.
